The most varied technical design approaches exist for fixing electrical or electronic components, particularly printed-circuit boards in a surrounding housing. The printed-circuit board may be firmly screwed or adhered into the housing, for example, or may be connected to the housing by clipping it on. However, such connections are not free of disadvantages. Whereas an adhesive connection is no longer detachable after manufacturing, and may additionally lead to damage of the printed-circuit board or of the components mounted on it because of the chemical substances contained in the adhesive, screwed connections and clip-on connections are detachable, to be sure, but they put high requirements on the tolerances of the printed-circuit board and the housing. The latter also applies to clamping connections that are already known per se, in which, for instance, a printed-circuit board is directly clamped in place between two halves of the housing, when the housing is closed. In addition, the mechanical stresses on the printed-circuit board may be very high in such a location.